Oracles of Time
by Biliousneko
Summary: The Marauders, (Remus, James, Sirius and Peter) with Lily and several others in tow come accross an ancient tablet that sends them back in time to the medieval ages! Finding themselves placed in roles for the time, can they get back to their time?
1. Lets do the Time Warp again

Forward: We do not claim to own any of these characters, save the ones we invented for plot's sake. This rpg was written by a yahoogroups RPG, and edited by me. ^^ each character was controled by one player as they will be listed below. ^_^ Yay for Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling! 

**Cast of players: **   
_Lily played by Michelle (Aka. Amania)  
James Potter played by Emma  
Sirius Black played by Violet-eyed-devil  
Remus Lupin played by Charli  
Peter Pettigrew played by Michelle (Aka. Amania)  
Lucius Malfoy played by Layne  
Brandubh of Breasil played by Tina R. (Aka. Neko or Biliousneko)   
Lady Laveda played by Sako Akarui_   
more to come... 

** Oracles of Time**

Part 1: "Let's do the time warp again…"

(As compiled from posts 1-31)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

In those days there were heroes and villains, and darkness walked the earth. There were dragons to be slain, princesses to be saved, and mighty deeds were accomplished by knights in shining armor. 

Many tales are told of that time, tales of steadfast bravery and daring-do. 

This isn't one of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ZAP.

CRASH.

THUD.

There was a long series of confused thuds and crashes that echoed through the still night, and as several birds scattered from the trees, and finally, the solitude was restored. Overhead, the waning gibbous moon gleamed down upon a thick forest bordered by a vast meadow, through which wound a long dirt road that vanished onto the horizon. An endless blanket of stars carpeted the night sky, and it would've been a serene, lovely sight had Remus Lupin not been sore, confused, and terrified.

He sat up sharply as he recovered from the sudden crashing sound. He remembered the Gaelic writing...the glowing words on the tablet...then there was screaming and then the chaos had begun. Blinking, he looked around at where he was frantically, running a leather gloved hand through his mussed tawny hair. Before him was a small campfire, and a white stallion was tethered to a tree, looking at him in alarm. There was a brand of a howling wolf on the leather saddle, and Remus' eyes widened. He stumbled to his feet, suddenly aware of the extra weight at his hip, and saw a long, elegant blade at his hip...which also made him aware of the strange attire he wore. A long coat of sorts, made of leather and a collar of some sort of soft fur was worn over a pair of comfortable trousers and a tunic. He wore soft but sturdy leather boots on his feet...a perfect fit. 

He made a little sound of fright in the back of his throat and felt quickly around for his wand; he had no idea what was going on, but he'd be damned if he would let it get the best of him. Forget Ministry of Magic precautions! 

"Sirius!? James, Lily, Peter!" he called into the gloom, but only his voice answered in an eerie, lonesome echo. He looked slowly around as uncharacteristic fright welled up within him, and he slowly started away from the log where he had been thrown. He stumbled ungracefully over a few rocks, and looked at himself again; at the strange attire, so far removed from his Hogwarts robes and uniform...

He gripped the hilt of his sword; why did he feel like he was in the middle of a really bad Muggle fantasy movie? 

"Damn it...where am I?" he muttered as he turned, watching the long overcoat move elegant with him. He surmised somehow that he was wearing attire worn by someone from the Dark Ages; it would explain the armor and crests on the horse, not to mention the banners and the sword. But how had he...

The Gaelic tablet. Remus looked up and his silvery blue eyes widened. The tablet must've been a time portal to this time..! But then...where were the others? Was he the only one here? Was he stuck here forever?

He cursed angrily and kicked at a rock.

If he ever got back home, he was going to kill whoever did this.

A figure had slowly been creeping towards the camp, drawn by the fire and the prospect of finding something... useful. Inching past the trees, and hiding in the shadows he paused, pressing his back against a trunk and listened before peering through the darkness at the dancing light in the clearing. Some traveler had paused there, horse tethered... but back turned. The figure grinned, shaking his head. 'Poor fool' the thought vaguely crossed his mind before rising gently to his feet and creeping through the underbrush, miraculously without a sound.   
His fingers reached the harness, and he almost had undone the knot of   
the bridle's reins before the pacing figure by the fire shouted, "Sirius!? James, Lily, Peter!" He started and fumbled with the bridle before getting it loose finally, and before he could blink, had mounted and kicked the steed's sides hard. It didn't matter that he   
was noticed now... it was too late.   
"Hah!" The horse jerked and twisted away from the trees, towards Remus and then out into the clearing towards the road. "Thank you, my good sir!" he shouted over his shoulder, trying to hold in a laugh. The tack alone on this one would give him a decent profit...  


* * * * * * * *

"OW! For Merlin's bloody sake! Why am I always the one that lands on the ground head first!"

Sirius winced as he managed to untangle himself from what suddenly seemed left over parts from a cheap Muggle Western. There was a bridle in his hair, a saddle digging in his back and his was sure that was a horseshoe he was sitting on. Not to mention various other pieces of leather. Freeing himself from the tack, he lifted gray eyes to glance around...and promptly felt his jaw drop open in pure shock.

He was face out a window just in time to see two armored men come flying at each other...a long wooden beam smashing into one to send him crashing painfully into the ground. Nearby, some other men sharpened swords, watched the two combatants or went about their business. There was an archery range not far away.

And horses...lots and lots of horses.

"Well the hell am I?" Sirius muttered to himself, instinctively reaching for his wand... But found himself waylaid by the scratchy feel of his clothes that certainly weren't his school robes. Taking a quick moment to get his head screaming at him to a dull roar...Sirius glanced down. A simple, and slightly scratchy tunic was hanging over his chest, loosely un-tucked and open at the neck. Tight...very tight Sirius had time to muse...pants clung to his legs and they seemed to be leather of some description and certainly not in the same league as the shirt he was wearing. Well worn boots covered his

feet, dusty from travel and an overcoat of some indescribable material hung over his shoulders and down to his knees, some tattered fur dusted around its collar. 

And it was all in black...minus the dark chocolate color of the pants. Sirius smirked a little. He still had style even if he was in some Medieval nightmare...which he had come to believe he was.

"Remus? James? Peter? Lils?" the call brought no replies and Sirius decided whatever that dumb, godforsaken tablet had done, it had also separated him from his friends. With a shrug, Sirius decided it was probably best if he asked someone... and the sounds from a group of men, drinking looked like the best start.

Wonder how Medieval beer compares to Firewiskey, Sirius pondered as he brushed off as much of the dirt from himself as possible...and wandered on over.

* * * * * * * * *

Confusion. 

Utter and intense confusion, Lily felt herself catapulted forward and sent through the air. Landing with a soft thud she sat up and looked around her. She sat in a large bed, in a beautiful bed room. Where was she? She didn't know of any place in Hogwarts like this? Standing up she felt her clothes and looked down quickly at an elegant but simple dress, Crimson with intricate gold trimming and a golden cord around her waist. Her red hair was pulled up for the most part in a bun save for the few curls that fell down her back and neck. Lily's brows furrowed, where was she?! Or better yet the question more suitable, when was she? 

Her mind returned to the moment they'd found the tablet... it'd been in Gaelic and Sirius had been reading it aloud. After that all she could recall was confusion, nothing more until she'd ended upon the bed. Moving towards the window she glanced out at the surrounding land. She could make out people walking below her, some dressed regally, and others rather poorly. But no where did she see anyone she knew. Where were Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter? Realizing her quandary she sat down on the bed, a thoughtful look crossing her face. Was she alone in this..... new time? 

* * * * * * * * * *

Remus was startled as the horse suddenly sprang into the clearing bearing a rider, and watched for a moment in shock as the thief started off into the night. 

Now...Remus was confused about a lot of things, but he knew thievery when he saw it. And he was thankful that, if he really was in the medieval period, there was no Ministry of Magic to fine him! 

"Hey....HEY! That's my bloody horse! ...I think..." he replied indignantly, and, forgetting where he was for a moment, pulled his wand to bear and cried, "Immobilus!"

He watched with a bit of satisfaction as the rider, once so gleeful, fell from the saddle and to the dirt ground. Sticking his wand in his belt, he unsheathed the sword as best he could and made his way over logs and rocks towards the would-be thief. Remus grabbed the horse by the reins and used a bit of his calm nature to ease the steed, then turned to the thief, who, by all rights, was very narrowly Remus' own age. 

"Indeed, thank you, my good sir," he replied, and tried to look imposing as he pointed the blade, though inexpertly, at the young man. The nearby firelight gleamed in his hair, but it was the moonlight that really set his appearance apart. It alighted in the silver strands that flecked his light brown hair, and his silvery blue eyes were darkened by shadows save for a few flickers of dancing firelight. 

"I regret to inform you that this horse belongs to me...I'd gladly appreciate if you'd not take it from me," he replied, hoping that he sounded more imposing than afraid, as he was rather afraid. Who knew what this thief had on him as weapons. All he had was a sword, a wand, a crest of a howling wolf, and lycanthrope reflexes. The only thing he could really count on was the reflexes and possibly his wand.

Quite suddenly, the earth became a close and personal thing as The figure fell from the horse, unable to move and rolled to face the sky. Before he was able to think twice about what had happened, the horse-thief was staring down a length of cold steal into the silvery eyes of Remus. His own eyes widened in pure terror as he managed to   
rasp out in a hoarse voice through frozen lips, "Y... you're majesty!" All things forgotten, he stared at the wolf-crest in shock and fear, "Please! I... I beg of you! Don't kill me! I'll.. I'll be your man, you'll see!" He then realized how he couldn't move, and how hard the words where coming from lips and tongue that refused to move, and the fear gripped him again as he whimpered again, "You.. your majesty! I would bow, but I seem incapable of doing anything..." He realized that through unmoving lips, all of this came   
out as vowels, but still, you had to try.  


* * * * * * * * *

Lucius Malfoy had always enjoyed getting away with his mischief. Tonight was the night he was waiting for. He'd devised a small plan to catch Potter and his every last one of his friends in the act of whatever it is they went off to do. He'd get them expelled from Hogwarts forever and thus gain his father's respect.

He watched from the buses as Potter and company ran a cave. They had Lily with him and he almost turned back but then he remember he has his invisibility cloak and it wouldn't hurt to stick around and get some dirt.

He followed behind striving to stay in the shadows. He saw them looking at some sort of an Oracle. It looked strangely familiar and he almost spoke aloud to warn them of how dangerous playing with such things could be but before he could he found himself spinning out of place and time.

He lost consciousness shortly before slamming into something hard. He was bleeding slightly around his temples and he shrugged.

"Damn, Potter."

He slowly opened his eyes to realize he was in a castle, dimly lit with candles, with servants looking at him as if he were insane. It hit him like a lightening bolt. Potter's oracle had sent him into the past. He was suddenly glad their was no ministry of magic. He might feel the need to use dark magic if he ran across him.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud.

A small girl came forward. "This is Dolbadarn Castle, Mi'Lord."

Lucius' face light up as realization hit him. He was a lord over people. He wasn't sure what his exact social status was but he could certainly figure out who he was without a terrible amount of trouble. He would just have to convince his servants to talk him to town. 

" Ay, it is. Prepare the horses, for I will need to journey into the market," he said pausing only to think of a probable excuse, "... I need to pick up some attend some business." 

* * * * * * * * * *

"Oor Ajessy!"

Remus blinked and looked down the length of the blade at the frozen thief, who was also unable to talk, and lowered the blade. Curious...but if he wanted to know just what this boy was saying, he'd have to unpetrify him. But Remus felt that somehow, the thief wouldn't run...he seemed genuinely afraid of death or something of the like.

"Er...what?" Remus repeated, and raised an eyebrow as he tried to replay the mumbled words over in his mind. He looked at the thief, then at himself, thought about the words for a moment, and suddenly paled considerably. 

Surely not...surely he couldn't mean...

Remus pulled his wand out quickly, forgetting the fact that Muggles of the time were mortified of magic, and flicked his wrist. 

"Mobilum!"

He reached down after the spell did its work, pulled the lad to his feet, and looked at him squarely in the eyes, his own gaze piercing and intense.

"What...what were you saying?" he asked, forcing the tremor from his honey-toned voice.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as his body relaxed and he could move once more. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Remus's wand, though, and muttered vaguely, "Y.. you're majesty... I... I didn't know!"   
The sentence hung in the air, dripped in horror and aw. Immediately, he dropped to one knee and bowed low, crossing his fist against his chest. His heart was beating hard, "b.. but... but know that if you spare my life, Brandubh of Breasal is your man!"   


* * * * * * * * * * *

"OUCH!!!!!!!" Peter exclaimed as he fell against a hard cold floor of stone. He heard a few things clattering around him, and sat up slightly. Shaking his head, he realized he must have tripped over something. But he hadn't been walking a moment ago? He furrowed his brows slightly. He'd been in a cave with James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, they'd found a tablet......... and Sirius had read it aloud. Then there'd been a confusing amount of noise and light, and he'd flown forward and......... tripped over something. He looked around him and noticed an object on the stairs that he'd apparently fallen from. He rubbed his soar head, and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He looked down to see what the clattering had been about and that was when he noted his clothes. A pair of simple pants, dark tan, with a light tan very itchy shirt. "Where're my robes?" he asked himself, he located his wand next to him on the floor, picking it up he tucked it away. 

He heard a couple people moving towards him, one was a young girl by the sound of her voice. Looking over in their direction his brown eyes widened in surprise, "Bloody hell what're you doing here!?" he exclaimed looking at none other then Lucius Malfoy. The servant girl stopped short and gawked at him, as though he'd just said the worst thing possible. 

Lucius Malfoy scowled from his throne as he saw Pettigrew's face and then heard his rude comments. He took notice of how his servants behaved as he asked, "Bloody hell what're you doing here!?" This was an opportunity that could not be passed up. He looked down at his clothes and realized he was in a gilded robe and a pair of tight little pants. His shoes looked quite funny but he knew he had hit the alternate universe jackpot.

He gave a condescending glare at Pettigrew.

"Excuse me. Do you realize who you are talking to?!"

One of his servants piped, "You must bow before Baron Malfoy."

Lucius overheard this and smirked gleefully.

"I am Baron Lucius Malfoy and I could very easily throw you away into my dungeons and let you rot like the beast you are." He hoped he actually had a dungeon to back his threat.

Peter gawked at Lucius as though he'd lost every marble in his pathetic brain. He would *not* bow before Lucius! Taking a look at his clothes, the servants and the guards Peter realized though there wasn't much choice. But ohhhhhhhhh he'd get him back later....... that was for bloody darn sure! "Pardon my hasty tongue ...... milord" he stated tightly as he bowed slightly, it was a satisfying bow but with enough flourish to make it just slightly mocking. "If he's the baron.........who am I?" he asked a servant. "Why......... you are his Herald" the servant stated as though he should know this. Peter gave the man a withering look and then looked at Lucius, a sort of evil light in his eyes. He'd get him back, he knew just what Herald's did........ oh........ revenge was sounding very sweet. "Milord....... when is your next tournament?" he asked him arching an eyebrow curiously. The twist of fates........ had been cruel but as a Marauder........ Peter knew just how to cause Mischief...... and so he would, that was for blithering certain! Lucius Malfoy ........ Barron Lucius Malfoy would rue the day he made him bow at his feet. 

Lucius was savoring the moment as he watched Pettigrew boy before him. But to hear that scum would be his herald meant bad things. His father had made him read a bit and he knew that this would be war.

He didn't know where his next tournament was so deviously said.

"I've already told you five times where the next tournament is!! Would you like to have it beat out of you?", he said in a pretend anger.

A servant stepped forward. 

"That will not be necessary, Milord. I will inform him if that is okay."

Lucius nodded.

"Yorkshire."

Lucius smirked, " Hopefully you can remember it this time, despite your less that worthy intelligence."

Peter bit his tongue as he imagined just how he'd embarrass Malfoy. "Pardon my ill begot memory............ milord......... I've but been busy thinking long and hard over your introduction" he said with a slight note in his voice that would give him something to worry over. He grinned charmingly, "So in Yorkshire.......... you'll defend your manhood" he remarked arching an eyebrow. He moved closer to Lucius, "I am quite serious...... when it comes to my...... introduction of milord Malfoy" he stated making it quite clear that if Lucius pushed he would only regret it more later. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Pettigrew. He had to act somewhat friendly if this act was to be bought.

"Would you join me for a walk, Peter?", he asked. "We desperately need to discuss my introduction. Perhaps I should tell you about having a manhood worth defending."

He stood up and walked off his throne before turning to his servants.

"Do not follow. I need to speak to Pettigrew on my own. I am well-armed."

With that he walked off and exited the room, waiting not so anxiously for Peter Pettigrew to follow behind.

"I see you are a brave man."

Peter rolled his eyes at Lucius, "Brave" he shook his head, "Not always.....but when it comes to pin heads like you.......... there's no challenge..... nothing to fear" he remarked indignantly. "So just........how did you get back here...... in this time...... you weren't with us" he stated seriously. He wanted answers, payback would come later. 

Lucius scowled. "I should be the one asking questions here."   
His eyes ran over Peter Pettigrew. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that oracles are not something to be played with?!"

He walked along the hallway looking at the pictures that strangely enough actually looked like his family. He thought bitterly for a second about the fact he should be at Hogwarts in his bed, safe and happy.

"This is all Black and Potter's fault." 

He saw some light and walked up to a window looking out upon the trees and large mass of land. He wondered if all of this was his.

" I was going to finally get my revenge on you blokes. I followed you out to the cave and then I saw Lily. I should have just left when I didn't want to see her get caught but it was to late.."

A bleak smirk crossed his face.

"My father will see to it that you are all expelled when we get back to our time."

Peter shook his head, "Why would you care if Lily got caught....... milord" he stated in a highly mocking fashion. "I know she's well liked.......but your a Slytherin...... you don't know how to like anyone" he snickered. "Tell your father when we get back...... lets see how fast before you land yourself in St. Mungo's as.......... all of us will Solemnly swear....... it never happened" he stated with a mischievous grin. "It would at least unburden Hogwarts of one more Slytherin" he stated with a satisfied note. "Besides it's not like I entirely messed with the Oracle......... so don't go off on me..... next problem is how to find the others......because I won't leave without them..... and I doubt we could" he remarked shaking his head. "We're stuck together...... like it or not Malfoy" he stated. Peter wasn't the best looking of boys nor the strongest but he certainly wasn't going to let a bullying git like Malfoy push him around. 

Lucius nearly doubled over with laughter. Peter Pettigrew was following himself if he thought it was wise to mess with a Malfoy. "If you want an honest answer, Lily helps me in potions and when she isn't busy following Potter around she's a downright good shag for a mudblood," he said full of sarcasm.

He shrugged, " I don't need my father to destroy you all and I will find a way when I return to my real life.." A gleam crossed his eye, "..and if I don't my children will."

He bit his tongue. "You must learn to hold your thoughts. As long as we are here you are my servant and since my life isn't too horrible here I could just have you killed and live out my life."

A smile crossed his face. " Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll find some of your allies in Yorkshire."

Peter frowned, "You do have that power......... but I still have my ...... you know" he said knowing fully that these people feared magic. "I'm not that easy to catch........ if I didn't know better.... I'd say you gave me to credit at all" he remarked sarcastically. Someday he'd show Malfoy...... he'd really put him in his place. Perhaps at Yorkshire......... he thought with a small grin. "But..... as I have a part to play........ I will do just that" he remarked, "Your grace" he stated with a note of sarcasm again. 

  


* * * * * * * * * * *

Wandering over to the men with little concern for his own well being and full of his usual roguish confidence, Sirius plopped himself down on a upturned log and grinned at the gathered group. A burly looking man with a fiery red beard and a cheerful gleam in his eye looked at Sirius and gave him a wicked grin before turning to his companions.

"Well looky here. It's thar boy with the silver tongue!" The men around him burst in wild laughter while Sirius grinned, pleasantly confused. The Red bearded man shoved a pint into his hands.

"Drink up, Irish. Though I don't need to be telling you that!"

More rounds of laughter and Sirius just shook his head...bewildered at the strange nickname...and downed a gulp of his brew. Mmmmm,not bad for whatever it was.

"So lads," Sirius paused to wonder why he suddenly sounded a lot more like his mam than he usually did. *Hmmm, that explains the nickname* 

"What are we drinking to?"

Another man, well boy really...not much older than Sirius himself...grinned. "To good fortune at the tournament! You'll be wanting your lord to win, no doubt!"

*I have a lord?* Sirius took another swig of his drink. "Of course! My lord is the very best of those that even bother to call themselves lords! He is the very epitome of lordliness! Other lords should kiss the very ground his lordly feet walk upon!"

The men burst into fresh rounds of laughter and filled his empty cup...which he didn't remember drinking so quick... "The herald with the silver tongue speaks!" One crowed, spouting off more rounds of laughter.

*Herald* Sirius shrugged, it was as good a job as any...and it seemed he was good at it. *Wonder who my lord is?* 

Feeling a little more lightheaded than normal, but pleasantly buzzed, Sirius joined in the ruckus the men were creating and downed more of the pleasant tasting brew until he had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to remember much of what happened when he woke up.

*I am sooooo drunk* he though with a chuckle.

* * * * * * * * *

Remus watched the lad bow at his feet and looked around uncomfortably. Your Majesty? *Your Majesty*?? Surely he was joking! If Sirius and James were nearby snickering gleefully, he'd make sure to maim them later. He looked at his wand and quickly tucked it away, and helped the frightened lad to his feet.

"You didn't know what?" he prompted kindly as he brushed the stranger's shoulders off. "If you mean the wand, then I understand, and apologize. But that was the only way I could prevent you from taking my horse," he replied, still thinking to himself how outlandish this all seemed. "I am sorry for frightening you...and I don't think I'll be killing you."

Brandubh's eyes darted back and forth nervously before slowly looking up through his bangs, and then averting his eyes once more. "Well, didn't know it was *You*, of course... though when I say that, I mean that under no circumstance would I ever DREAM of stealing ANY horse, I assure you...." he paused a moment, "and of course I have no intention of.. of... with your... what with..." he fell silent once again, his brain obviously over heating from the attempts to process what was going on.

Remus looked relieved that he hadn't said anything about the wand, but gave the magical weapon another glance before handily twirling it and sticking it in his belt near the scabbard of the sword. He clumsily sheathed the blade and put a hand on the stranger's shoulder.   
He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "But...I do believe you may come of some use. Tell me, what is your name?"

Bran looked up in bewilderment. He thought it best not to mention the wand, nor the strange happenings between the horse, ground and himself. "Well..." he stood, and attempted to look dignified, seeing that the Prince did not seem to want to kill him.. but in fact seemed.. amused... "As I said before, I am none other than Brandubh of Breasal... currently residing in yonder palace as the court task advisor and councilor to those who need my services. And you, my liege, seem like you are in need of assistance. Shine your shoes?" And he did so, hoping to god that what he really was had been lost in the midst of excessive verbosity.

Remus looked at him with amusement in his eyes. "I see..." he replied knowingly. "And quite eloquent with words, it seems." He stepped away from the frantic polishing cloth, noted the immaculate sheen on the leather, and nodded, impressed. "So, I take it that you would not say no to being..." 

Remus paused, and tried desperately to recall his history. He recognized that name, Brandubh...he'd seen it in his history books once, when Sirius had made a comment that he had served the prince of England once as a… herald! He glanced at the crest of the howling wolf for a moment as another fact lingered at the edge of his mind, but it wouldn't register all the way. 

"To being my herald, would you? You see...I do so love to compete in tournaments, though under a pseudonym, and I am in need of a herald for when I go to compete..."

Waitaminute...WHAT on EARTH was he saying!? He knew not a thing about jousting or sword fighting! He could barely hold the bloody sword! But it was too late to take his words back..

Bran fumbled with the cloth, "What?? Really? What.. REALLY?" he gasped finally after many false starts. Harold... now THAT was something a bit better than sleeping with pigs and mucking stalls... he wondered if Remus had really understood through all the flowering and lace.... 

Remus chuckled warmly and took the horse by the reins. "Yes, I mean it. Now, come along with me to my campsite. I do believe I'd like to get to know you better, and possibly, once we reach my castle in Yorkshire, I can help you find more appropriate attire," he replied. 

He stepped into the firelight and tethered the horse back up, and sat down in the spot here he had landed. He refrained from asking Brandubh any strange questions, like where he was and what year it was and the like. He'd probably be institutionalized...or burned at the stake. At least he knew how to get out of that.

Weakly, Bran followed. "Can you do that? Just... you know... 'oy, you! be my herald!' ?" he managed as they approached the fire. 

Chuckling warmly, he offered him a seat beside him and nodded. "Of course I can. Or do you forget with whom you speak?" he said with a kind smile. "Also, as a note to keep in mind, you may dispense with the formalities. Just plain Remus will do," he said, and looked at the fire for a moment, wondering what time it exactly was, and wished suddenly that he had one of his friends around to share this insanity with. 

"Also...I would appreciate it if you'd not mention the wand bit… you know, magic and that bit," he said offhandedly.

"Magic? What magic? I just suffered a sudden inability to keep hold of the reins, and then froze from the shear shock of it and then came into your custody. Now, as you might understand, I was merely testing you... that horse certainly wouldn't pass any test. You should really be more careful! A thief or any type of vagabond might come up out of the blue and take it before you could blink, a nice animal like that! Not saying anything disrespectful, mind my L- I mean S- uh, Remus..." he managed lamely. He suddenly became very interested in his feet. 

In the firelight, his features could be seen more clearly than in the moonlight before. His hair was dark and straight, cut into a page-boy that ended half past his ears. His face was long, but friendly, though currently still nervous. He was hunched over now, but if he stood up, would be just as tall, or possibly slightly taller than Remus, with bright green eyes. He was wearing a simple brown leather tunic with a long black vest that went almost to his ankles, but sleeveless... as though it had been made for someone much larger than he. On his feet where leather boots, if that's what they could be called... more like bits of hide that had been tied to his feet, and then rolled over at the top in hopes of making them look fashionable. For pants, he wore thick woolen stockings, as was normal for a boy his age, roughly sixteen.

Remus slowly nodded, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. 

"Too true," he replied. "It would've been most unfortunate if you were to be seen with a horse bearing my crest. Luck must've been on both our sides," he replied slyly. He smiled at the boy, Brandubh, and sat back against the log. He could see now that they were around the same age, which made Remus feel a bit uncomfortable. They were equal by all rights, and yet he was being held as royalty, a social status that Remus had never felt before. But it was not the type of respect he wanted, which was why he insisted being called by his name only. 

"Now, Bran, do get some rest. We finish our journey tomorrow," he replied, and silently hoped to God that he was right.

Bran panicked slightly as Remus said this. He then turned to the boy, in all seriousness, and stated in a level voice, "Do you have any idea what you are? What I am? You aren't planning anything, are you? If there's any chance of being beheaded, hung or burned... or anything involving that wossname with the gears and straps, count me out. I'm your man, but at a safe distance."

Remus gave him a confused look, though infinitely amused, and laughed heartily. "You jump to conclusions! I was only being a bit sarcastic," he said with a reassuring smile. "We are merely going to Yorkshire tomorrow to prepare for...er..."

He paused for a moment. What *were* they going to do? And was he even supposed to be going to Yorkshire? Was he on the right road?

"Er...I have a terrible memory. But this is the right road to Yorkshire...isn't it? And...is there anything going on there that I should know about?" Remus smiled sheepishly. "I was ...er...hit too hard on the head with a lance..."

Bran relaxed a little as Remus laughed. "Well... um... last I heard, your mag- I mean, you where supposedly on your way to the great to-do down that way..." he pointed, "Jousting." the world dripped with longing in his voice. "Though it was a rumor.. if you where secretly going that aways or anything, I wouldn't know..." he managed. "We could get there by day break if we left now... or you could sleep and I could keep watch... horse thieves, you know?"

Remus looked blank for a moment.

"...Oh...Oh! Yes! My tournament! The one...I'm hosting...er...right?" he asked hopefully. He had not wish to joust at the moment, at least, not until he learned proper techniques. "And...er..lots of knights and whatnot will be there, correct?" he added. Boy...did he ever feel like a moron at the moment. 

"...." Bran put his head to one side, wondering if this was some sort of code. "...Yes...?" he said, hopefully.

"Ah," Remus said, and nodded. "Jolly good. When we get there tomorrow, we'll get you cleaned up, and you can get to know the castle and the ways around...I suppose. Er..." he surmised that the tournament would begin in a few days, which gave him a bit of time to think and get to know the schedule a bit more. Nodding to himself one more time, he looked back at Brandubh and smiled tiredly.

"Well, sleep well. We should be getting an early start tomorrow," he replied, and rested his weary head against the log. 

To be continued…


	2. Wolf Prince of York

Forward: We do not claim to own any of these characters, save the ones we invented for plot's sake. This rpg was written by a yahoogroups RPG, and edited by me. ^^ each character was controled by one player as they will be listed below. ^_^ Yay for Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling! 

**Cast of players: **   
_Lily played by Michelle (Aka. Amania)  
James Potter played by Emma  
Sirius Black played by Violet-eyed-devil  
Remus Lupin played by Charli  
Peter Pettigrew played by Michelle (Aka. Amania)  
Lucius Malfoy played by Layne  
Brandubh of Breasil played by Tina R. (Aka. Neko or Biliousneko)   
Lady Laveda played by Sako Akarui_   
more to come... 

**Oracles of Time**

Part 2: "Wolf Prince of York" 

Or

"Bare naked with nothing but a piece of wood…"

(As compiled from posts 32-49)

* * * * * * * *

Sirius groaned....and then groaned some more. Had anyone aught the number of  
the herd of Hippogriffs that had just danced the Nutcracker Suite on his head? He'd set their bloody tutu's on fire if he ever caught them.  
Cracking open one eye, Sirius braved a small glance around...he was in a now deserted training field and their were only a smattering of people going in and out of the makeshift huts around the area. It was night fall and he guessed he'd passed out drunk and the men had just left him there in the cold...ha ha, nice joke. Sirius groaned again and sat up.  
Speaking of cold...was it supposed to be this frigid? What season was it here anyway? And what the hell was sticking into his butt crack anyway....wait a minute.... Sirius gulped, trying to clear his foggy head and banish the dead animal that had crawled into his mouth and started to decompose, and glanced bravely down at his body...before groaning again and whimpering in protest.   
Okay...when did he get naked because he certainly didn't remember offering a  
strip tease. And the thing digging into his arse was his wand...thank Merlin for small mercies. Extracting the wand from underneath him, he started dolefully at the piece of ebony wood as though it could solve all his problems.  
Wait a minute.. someone stole his BLOODY CLOTHES!  
As if this fact had just occurred to him, Sirius jumped up...a stream of curses in both English and Gaelic erupting from his mouth and the torment it caused his hangover body...and glanced around for his clothes. Nowhere!   
"That's it!" he bellowed, scaring a few birds into flight and a couple of horse  
turned skittish. "Whoever stole my clothes shall be put to the cruelest torture imaginable! I shall flay him alive, chop him into very small pieces, roast him over a fire and feed him to that ugly looking thing over there," Sirius pointed to some pig thing in trees not far off. Before throwing his arms in the air, not really that ashamed of his nakedness.  
"I WAS GETTING RATHER FOND OF THOSE LEATHER PANTS!!!"  


* * * * * * * * *

Remus kept his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he would be in his warm bed at Hogwarts, wearing comfortable flannel pajamas, and demanding a cat scan due to the wild dream he had been having. He would not being wearing brown leather; he would not be wearing a sword or waking up to find a former horse thief turned herald and a   
white steed to meet him.  
He smelled the cool scent of morning dew against the log he rested   
his head on, and closed his eyes tighter.   
He didn't want to open his eyes.  
Bran woke with a start, looking left and right feverishly before realizing to his horror that he had fallen asleep. He quieted down at the sight of Remus sleeping, and slowly got to his feet. He backed away slowly, as though to bolt, but then thought better. The pri-... no, Remus... had seemed so friendly... unnaturally so, if he was any judge. When Royalty was friendly like that, they tended to be doing something of questionable morals. But still... he couldn't help but feel a twinge of... something... in the boy. Regretting every moment, he checked the saddle bags for food, bread, anything, and then finding a simple loaf crept up to His Majesty and poked him gently in the shoulder. "Remus?"  
Remus groaned as that unmistakable voice came into his ear, and he rolled over, mumbling something about murdering Sirius when he saw him next. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the youthful face or Bran and sighed.  
"Good morning," he replied, and slowly say up, trying to get used to the leather he wore. Dew dampened his silver-flecked hair a bit, and the clouds overhead didn't appear very promising, but nevertheless...He smiled at Bran and took the proffered bread. He   
broke it in half and offered the herald some kindly, suppressing a yawn.  
"Hungry?"  
"Famished!" Bran growled, and grabbed it ravenously. He hadn't eaten in at least two days. Lack of food was something he was used to, and if Remus was plotting anything, he would deal with it as it came. For now, why look a gift-horse in the mouth?   
Remus looked at him in mild amusement, and ate his a deal slower. He gave the poor boy a sympathetic look and noticed then just how thin he was.   
"You know, if you're hungry, just ask! I'm sure I've got plenty, and I'd rather not have you pass out from starvation," he said kindly.  
"oomph fawwm! Wuhwi!" the Harold said, which was supposedly supposed to be "I'm fine! Really!" but had trouble getting past the bread. 

After coughing a bit as it went down the wrong way, he managed, "I'm used to it." He wiped his mouth with a sleeve and then his hands on his jerkin before standing, besides! It's you who needs to keep your energy up! I've heard tales of royalty catching sick so easily...?"   
Probably all that inbreeding. Bran kept the second part to himself, and smiled broadly. "Are we off then?"  
Remus raised an eyebrow; if only Bran knew about the illness within him. He'd never say it outright, but there was no sense in lying.   
Fully, anyway.  
"Well, there are tales, and I suppose much of it is true, but I am as fit as a fiddle. Any disease that I may have must lay dormant at the moment," he said with a smile. But he frowned as he leapt agilely to his feet. "Besides, you shouldn't be used to starvation. That's a harsh treatment...Please eat as much as you like; I'm not that hungry," he said, and went to un-tether the horse. The fire had long gone out, and after a few moments, they were off, Remus desperately trying to get used to the feeling of being in the saddle.  
Bran walked along beside him, feeling rather odd. "... sir? Can I ask you something?" he said finally, after a long silence between the two.  
Remus, apprehensive about falling off, looked down at Bran and smiled nervously. "Remus will do..." He'd rather not give out his nickname. "But yes, go ahead and ask," he replied. He inwardly hoped that Bran might want to ride the horse...fat chance of that, he chuckled.  
"Well... I was just wondering... Remus..." he corrected himself again, then stopped, taking the reins of the horse and bringing it too to a halt and peering past it's ears at the Prince, "... have you hit yourself on the head? Eaten bad berries? Or have I done something very terrible? I want to make this clear that if you're Mad, it's not my fault!"  
Remus looked at him oddly for a moment; eaten bad berries...?   
He decided that it was better not to ask.  
"Er...I'm just feeling a bit ill lately. I told you, at the last tournament, I was hit a bit too hard on the head by a lance..." Remus trailed off. Wow, that was a really weak response. But he couldn't just come right out and say, "Oh! I'm a wizard-in-training displaced in time because a doofy friend of mine read an oracle and I'm just a   
naturally nice guy!" He'd definitely get weird looks for *that* one.   
"I'm afraid I don't understand. But I assure you that I'm quite sane, and is there a rule somewhere that says that royalty *has* to be bastards to the commoners?" he asked. He realized that this was less- than-gracious talk for a prince, but he didn't care.   
Ah. well, at least the social separation was still safely in tact. Bran nodded. "I see, I see. So~~ all this kindness is just because of a bump on your head, and as soon as you are healed I'm in the stocks? I'm just clearing this all up, mind...."  
Remus paused for a moment, then burst into laughter.   
"Honestly...a person has a title, and suddenly, everyone thinks they're going to get beheaded at my next whim," he said with a chuckle, and shook his head.   
"I assure you that you will not be sent to the stocks, and you will not be killed. Learn to have a bit of trust!"  
Bran laughed outright, letting go of the horse, and allowing it to continue forward, "Well, that's easy for *you* to say. There's special rules for people like you. I trust royalty as far as I could throw you." after a moment, he looked Remus up and down, and realized   
that quite possibly he could throw the light-haired boy rather far... "on the other hand..." he began, grinning. His new master looked like he could take a joke.  
A mischievous glint appeared in Remus' eye that was usually reserved only for Marauding occasions. Indeed, this boy would fit in rather well with his little quartet!  
"Aha...you may try, but I daresay you'd not get very far," he said with a grin. Light though he appeared, lycanthropy had given him strength and agility in his normal, human form that far surpassed a normal person. But he'd not let that known.  
The boy laughed and relaxed slightly. "You really don't mind an informal tone, then? I'm testing the waters here. If we where in public, I'm sure I would be stoned to death by now with this insolence." He smiled broadly, shrugging. The nonchalant demeanor not fitting exactly right with the words.  
"No, on the contrary, I prefer the informal tone. It sounds less uptight," he said with a jovial grin. "And if anyone stones you..." 

He put on a look of mock pomp and anger, "Off with their head!"   
He offered a grin though, and reached up, running a hand through his hair. He was suddenly aware that his eyes and hair were quite unnatural for the time period, and that they were coming across a small encampment that was on the side of the road.  
"Ah!" Bran noticed the encampment as well, "Want I should run along ahead and tell them of your arrival? I don't know if this is still one of those.. informal times... or if we're back in the real world..."  
Remus shrugged. "Sure, if you want to get a bit of practice in on your heralding skills," he said with a smile, and tried to sit up and look regal in the saddle. "I doubt I'll stop really, but still...I've got to look as Princely as possible with dirt and dew covering me," he said with a sheepish smile, and started to dust himself off as best he could.  
"Oh, you would look regal even if a bear came and maimed you, god forbid." The herald laughed, but ran ahead towards the ring of people busying themselves with whatever tasks they where performing.   
Finding a tree stump, Bran jumped up and cleared his throat. "If you please, dear sirs and madams!" A vague hush ran through the crowd, but only vague. Once again, he cleared his throat, watching out of the corner of his eye for Remus, and then on cue as the horse plodded into view, he bowed low and said, quite simply, "Our and Your Majesty, the Prince of York!" What else could be said? A prince was a prince. The only higher station would be King, and he too would need little introduction. This was going to be easy.  
Remus felt a flush paint his cheeks as he watched his new herald leap onto a tree stump and announce his arrival. Prince of York? *Wolf* Prince of York? 

Remus hated irony. He really...really hated Irony.

He sat tall in the saddle as the horse ambled up the path, and watched as the entire congregation that stood about the encampment bowed him homage to him. Remus felt is cheeks flush and smiled nevertheless.

"How embarrassing," he muttered through grinning teeth as he rode past Bran and smiled. 

"Er, come along, Brandubh," he said warily, glancing about him. "I'd rather not let these people hang around here all day when they've got stuff to do," he said cordially.

Everyone in the crowd looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. It then dawned on Remus that they had no idea of 20th century colloquialisms, so he quickly restated his statement as best he could in archaic. 

But as he finished his statement, an older man of questionable station hurried up, bowed to Remus, and looked at Remus with a slightly angered expression on his flushed face.

"Beggin' Your Majesty's pardon," he began quickly, breathless, "But there is a young man here who was caught drunk last night, and is in need of punishment. In absence of a priest or friar, the people of our humble party was hoping that you, by your Divine royal hand, might bestow proper punishment on him for his insolence!"

Remus looked around for a moment, and blinked down at the man, ignoring the small drops of rain that started to lazily drop onto his head. Divine? Punishment for drinking? What kind of society *was* this!?

"Er...take me to him," Remus finally said as he dismounted. He refused the help offered to him, and simply led his horse beside him. He nodded to Bran, a perplexed look on his face, and followed the man as he led them to a large, open-mouthed tent.

Remus refused to say "Off With His Head!" over drinking...No way, no how. 

It was just too cliché for his tastes.

Bran caught Remus's look and darted forward, taking the horse's reigns from the prince's hands and walking just a step or two behind him, leading the animal along. Noting Remus's expression, he made sure that he was nearby, in case he was needed... and something told the boy that Remus was in need of any help he could get. "I'm not   
sure if I like this." he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else, but hey- Remus was in charge, and who was he to question the will of god?  


********

Lucius scowled and looked at Pettigrew. Something about him called out to Lucius and said that he was one that he should never trust.   
" Enough wasting time. The sooner we get Yorkshire, the sooner we can figure our way out of this .." He looked around and saw how dirty everything was, " flee ridden world."  
He looked down expecting to see his watch but only seeing skin. He kicked a barrel in anger. "Blimey, no way to tell time!"  
His looked over to Pettigrew.  
"Listen Peter- Go find some proper clothing and meet me in the stables in about fifteen minutes. We must prepare the horses. We will travel to Yorkshire at sun rise tomorrow."  
"For this century it is the proper attire............ " he stated seriously. "But......... if you don't mind the odd......... glances sure I'll change" he said. "So tomorrow...... at sunrise........... great...... sounds perfect the sooner we go the better I agree" he stated. "Until then milord" he stated and then turned on his heel and left. 

Stupid Malfoy....... what a git! He wondered where the others where and what they were up to. I hope they're alright........ he thought to himself. He grinned slightly, then again knowing Sirius..... he's probably in the stocks by now, he laughed slightly at the thought of him getting some ruler mad. 

Lucius Malfoy turned heel and left Peter Pettigrew heading back to his throne room. He could do whatever he liked and since time was of the essence he figured he'd talk some young maiden into helping him find his room.   
He spotted one about his age sweeping the throne room. Otherwise, it was fairly empty minus a few guards. Obviously life did do on when he was not in the room.  
"Excuse me?", he said quietly coming up behind her.  
The girl turned her eyes growing large and she nearly threw herself on the ground to bow before him. Lucius found it amusing how in his other life he would have enjoyed seeing such a fair young specimen getting down on their knees before him. This seemed sort of degrading though.  
" Please stand," he said.  
The girl did as told.  
"Yes, milord."  
Lucius nodded off the attention of the guards.  
" I am feeling slightly disoriented today. Could you tell me where my chambers are?", he asked.  
The girl grew scarlet red through he filthy rags and knotted hair. She had obviously not taken it as Lucius had meant it.  
"Milord, I am not a chamber maid, " Lucius laughed out loud.  
"Milady, I honestly do not know where I am. A general nod in the direction of my chambers will be satisfactory."  
The girl tried to suppress a smile but failed terribly.  
" Second door on the right in the North Tower. You follow the stairs to the right and you should get there quickly."  
Lucius seemed pleased with the answer. "Thank you."   
With that he started to jog out of the room.  
"Milord", the girl called out, " I pray you win your tournament."  
"Oh I will!", Lucius called back.  
He followed her directions to the letter. Heading through a spiral staircase and into a small room with a huge bed and a desk with letters on it. He walked towards them and realized these were his Pedigree papers. He'd need these in Yorkshire. There wasn't a lot of time to examine them since he had to go meet with Pettigrew shortly.   
He picked out a pair of black leather breeches and starch white shirt and quickly changed. Perhaps medieval fashion wasn't horrendous after all. He then walked over to a water basin and washed up his face.   
"Much better," he told himself.  
When satisfied his appearance, he looked out the window and spotted the stables. It would be easy enough to find it.   
"Back to Medieval time with the Potter fan club," he sighed to himself as he raced out the doors and made his way to the stables.

Peter looked at Lucius as he entered the stables, the horse was all tacked up and ready, another servant had made sure of that. "Can you even joust?" he asked Lucius when the servants were gone for a moment. "Or........ better yet" he grinned and paused, "Ride a horse?" he asked with a curious look. Lucius never seemed the type to like horses, and he knew that he didn't know how to joust. "Oh....... and that sharp thing..... at your side........ it's a sword" he informed him with a smirk.   
He could not wait, to see this. Lucius Malfoy's butt dirty from being thrown by a horse. He was certain that the foolish git didn't know how to ride, probably didn't know the front of the horse from the back, too much inbreeding in his 'pureblood' status among the wizards. He doubted that Lucius was as pureblood as he thought, it didn't matter to him though. Pureblood, half blood, or muggle born....... everyone was equal.  


* * * * * * * * * *

Sirius was pissed....and not due to the mulled mead he had consumed the night before. He had woken up to find his clothes missing and after relieving himself of his frustration had found himself held captive by two ogre-like brutes and sniveling man who had dashed off to retrieve some Prince so His Royalness could impart divine punishment upon his soul. Obviously being naked and yelling at the top of your lungs was a bad idea in Medieval Europe.  
So now he was sober, without clothes, held captive awaiting some pompous git who probably had a stick up his arse impart judgment on his poor victimized self...and his bloody arse was going numb from exposure!

Shivering and slowly boiling mad from and anger and frustration, Sirius finally  
cracked...  
"That's it! I have had enough!" Sirius brandished his wand in front of him, waving it threateningly. "I am not waiting here for whatever royal prat is coming here to add more pain to this already crappy day. I am using this here wand and I am GOING TO FIND MY BLOODY PANTS!!!!"  
The grunts merely raised their eyebrows and stood to block Sirius' escape. Sirius jabbed one in his enormous chest with his wand. "Don't make me turn you into a pile of horse shite...cause I'll do it!"  
Remus looked at Bran curiously as he took the horse's reins from his hands, and smiled slightly, though he felt a bit bad. The boy was at most 16, the same as him, and yet he felt he was below Remus...The lycanthrope scoffed at this; this was one reason he was so glad that feudalism went out ages ago...er...Well, kinda. It would be out in a few hundred years, at least! Sighing, he ran a hand through his damp, slightly dirty hair, his silvery eyes tired and restless.

He'd not slept very well the night previous, as he was used to comfortably warm  
beds in a nice castle with house elves and whatnot. He wasn't used to logs and dirt. At least, not on his human side. He brushed a few bits of dirt from his long leather overcoat, which he finally noticed was embroidered slightly with a few ornate Celtic knots, and he saw clearly now the crest of the howling wolf on his breast. He groaned inwardly. Stupid irony.  
As he stepped behind the men who led him, he looked up as he heard a distinctly  
Irish voice cry out angrily about a pair of lost trousers. Obviously, this would be the man he would have to 'punish'. Wasn't a slight bit of gentle admonishing enough?  
He had second thoughts about this, however, as he heard the stranger yell out more. Indeed.. perhaps he was a mad man! He glanced down at his belt for a moment, and debated between the wand and the sword, but seeing no cause to create alarm, he reached for the hilt of his blade, and put a hand up.   
"Be still," he replied, "I will handle this on my own."  
Then, with an unsteady hand, he pulled the blade from its scabbard, letting the ominous sound of blade against sheath echo in the still morning air.  
Sirius froze as the song of a sword being drawn sung through his ears and a  
commanding voice sounded from just outside the ten. Oh no...no way was he letting some high and might royal come anywhere near him with a sharp pointed anything...whatever these people though was justice this was certainly not it! Glaring up at his guards, Sirius bellowed out the full body bind and watched with pure glee as the two lumps of lard fell crashing to the ground...narrowly missing taking the tent with them. Snickering nastily and grinning like the rouge he was, Sirius paused to consider his options. Sword against wand....hmm, if he had some galleons on him he'd bet on wand any day. And with that clear in his mind...Sirius charged from the tent, wand at ready.  
Remus pulled the sword to bear as he heard the shouting halt abruptly, and as the insane man wheeled about and into view, he raised the sword and held it with pinpoint accuracy at the oncoming throat. His silvery eyes narrowed, and those watching feel back in surprise at the usually placid prince's act of anger. A chill wind blew off the moors, casting a few more rain drops against his face, and it ruffled his silver-flecked hair.

Clearly, he had a slight wolfish look about him; a promise of danger should he be so openly opposed. But he was far from a tyrant.. that could be seen in his eyes, though they were narrowed with dignity and calm, quiet anger.   
"Going somewhere so..." he trailed off as he took in the sight of the young man, also about his age, as he turned. He certainly didn't *look* Irish...his shaggy black hair saw to that. But the more shocking aspect was that this poor lad, whoever he was, was stark naked! They'd taken the poor lad's clothing!  
Now, rebuking he could see, but clothing theft.. that was inhumane.  
Nevertheless, he kept the blade raised, having failed to notice the ebony wand.  
Sirius gulped...he had not been planning to find a very deadly looking sword pointed inches from his throat the moment he had barreled from the tent. He had been planning for a little space to move before the Princely boy had his sharp pointed piece of metal anywhere near important body parts. Taking a deep breath, and raising his arm to bring his ebony wand level with the Prince's chest...Sirius allowed a wicked grin to curve his lips...even as he kept his eyes lowered to the Prince's chest, the gray orbs hidden behind his shaggy hair.

"I wouldn't be pointing that at someone holding a wand, Your Royalness." Sirius  
quipped. "I am kind of partial to my head...I tend to use it a lot."  
And with that, Sirius lifted his head, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He took in the fine boned features of the Prince's face...the silver flecked honey toned brown hair.  
And then found himself looking into shocked silvery blue eyes. 

Very, very familiar silvery blue eyes...  
"Moony...?!"  
Bran's eyes widened as the boy charged out, a wand like the one his master had waved at him... or not waved at him... earlier brandished and at the ready... a wave of confusion swept over him as Sirius looked up at Remus and uttered a hoarse "..Moony?"  
Frustration replaced that and he took the shocked pause between the two figures as shock at the informalities of the issue, rolled up his sleeves in anger and walked briskly up to the naked figure, then kicked him in the side with a leather-shod foot. "Do you not have any idea who it is you address?? Show some respect, you drunken fool!"   
Bran certainly wasn't the most observant person in the world.  
Remus watched in slow amazement as the boy raised an ebony wand to his chest, and raised an eyebrow. This boy was a wizard...? Slowly, Remus lowered the sword as is would-be attacker raised his eyes, and... 

Remus gaped. Those stormy gray eyes only matched one person he knew...

"Moony?" Sirius Black said hoarsely. 

Silence reigned for a long time as Remus lowered his blade fully to the ground, though the wand was still pointed at his chest. He swallowed and raised his chin slightly, smiling a bit.

"Padfoot...if you wanted to duel, you should be properly dressed for such an occa-"

His attempt at smooth commentary with his dear friend was cut off abruptly, however, as Brandubh flew across the way and kicked Sirius as hard as he could in the side.

The silence shattered, Remus turned sharply on his herald, his silvery eyes suddenly attaining a sense of regality that masked his shock for the time being. He sheathed his blade quickly and, though angry, he only took Bran by the shoulder with a surprisingly firm grip that betrayed his lean physique.

"Bran! Do not speak in manners that you know nothing about!" he cried vociferously; it was something he had heard on an old Muggle Dark Ages film before. "The act of punishment was to be bestowed by myself, and last I checked, Brandubh of Breasal was not the Prince of York," he said, also paraphrasing a feature film. He released his herald from his grip and looked at him carefully. "Now.. please go tend to your duties. I am not angry, and will not punish you; you knew not that this young man and I are dear friends. And as I said before, I must prefer the informal tongue among friends. What he spoke was merely a nickname; nothing else. Go."

That said, he looked back to Sirius, and the rest of the congregation that had amassed the would-be fight. Remus strode over to his ailing friend, put a gentle arm about his shoulders, and looked at the crowd carefully.

"Go back to your duties; I wish to speak with him in private. And bring him his bloody clothes, for the love of God!"

Bran withdrew, face red with embarrassment and muttered slightly under his breath. "Right away." he managed, and slipped off to go find the prisoner some clothes.   
"How was I to know?" he muttered, shivering in the damp, "the whole world's gone mad, that's all I can think of. Princes deciding to be buddy buddy with common muck, and drunken prisoners turning out to be long lost mates. And magic! Or lack there of..." he let out a disgruntled grunt and calmed as he approached the area where other servants and such like where gathering and going off their separate ways. A likely spot for some sort of clothing. The boy.. Padfoot, the prince had called him, could sort out his own belongings when they where finished with him.   
Something wasn't entirely right, and he wanted to find out what.   
Maybe that... power... had something to do with it. He'd let it wait, and deal with things as they came. He had mixed emotions about his new master as well. He feared him, and the power he held... not magic, but position, yes. But on the other hand, it seemed silly.   
Remus wanted to be friends, it seemed, but how could he when he had a position and the rest of the court to think about? Besides... he pulled his sleeves tighter around him, attempting to keep the wet out, why on earth would someone like the *prince* want to be friends with the resident odd-job boy? He dismissed the train of thought, trying to cheer himself up, and remembered his new position. A herald. That was a big step up from the dirt and no mistake. He marched in, demanded a fresh set of clothes for the Prince's "friend" and marched out again, happy with the effect the title had taken on   
the people milling about.   
He decided to slow his pace on the way back, though, in case the two weren't done their 'heart to heart' yet.  


* * * * * * * * *

Lucius Malfoy stood there tightening the reigns on his horse. He honestly wasn't a big fan on the beasts, especially after his father had forced him into riding one when he was eleven and he had fell and broken his ankle. Lucius had spent years staying as far away from the creatures as possible and now he had to get very near them and even ride them.   
His hand went to the pure white horse's mane and he hesitantly stroked it.   
"Can't be that bad of a horse now can you?"  
The horse seemed to like Lucius.  
"I think I'll call you Cruticius."  
He was about to climb on and go for a test ride, when Pettigrew walked in. Lucius really despised him. Especially since he had the bodacity to think that Lucius Malfoy would be back at anything.  
"You're kidding yourself, you know. If I have to ride horsed and joust. I'll be the best damn one there. "  
Pettigrew made a comment about his sword. Lucius scowled. " .. and I know what this is." He withdrew it and pointed it candidly at Pettigrew. " I know how to use it to.. and since I'm above the law and your just a servant I don't have much to fear."  
After a few moments, he dropped it and started to laugh.  
" So.. if you don't mind. I think I'm going to do a practice lap around the woods. There's a spare horse if you care to join me."  
Peter tacked up the other horse and climbed onboard, "Gotta keep you out of trouble....... can't let you go around chopping off people's heads..... or hitting on the girls around here" he remarked with a snicker. "Though....... I'm almost certain you could have a wife before the end of the night" he rolled his eyes, "Seeing how they married to people of higher status with no qualms......... " He urged the horse forward as Lucius started out.

Lucius laughed as he climb clumsily up to the top of his horse. He grabbed his reigns and began to trot slowly ahead. He could hear Peter behind him.  
"I am certainly not going to get married tonight."   
A smirk crossed his face. " I already have enough gold-diggers being shoved at me in my normal life. I won't have that here."  
His eyes trailed over to Pettigrew. A light smile played on his lips.   
"...You know.. if I had to get stuck with a part of Potter's group I guess it could have been worse. At least I don't have to worry about competition for any lady's with you."  
Peter rolled his eyes at Lucius' remark, "That's right your *so* charming that when you walk in the room all the girls scream and run......... to bad they run *away.... from you" he stated with a lofty smirk. "Besides someday I will have a girl........ and she'll   
like me for me...... and not my father's money.... You'll probably end up with some pampered brat who cares for nothing but money" he pointed out. "You are right though you're lucky you ended up with me...... because if Sirius were here.... he'd have turned you into a toad upon sight" he remarked with a smile.

* * * * * * * * *

Sirius watched with undisguised amusement as Remus started bellowing out orders in what he remembered as some very clever paraphrasing on the werewolf's part.  
How had Remus Lupin ended up the crown Prince of York anyway...there was something not quite right about him being naked while Remus got to be a Prince. 

Sirius snickered. Well, if whatever that tablet was that he read was placing them into positions they were most suited it was only natural he'd be paid for spinning tales and performing to an audience, and Remus was placed in a position that would put his gentle refinement...even if it was a subconscious thing on his friend's part into proper use...into proper use. Somehow Remus being a Prince seemed ideally suited for him. He could only just imagine what James had ended up as, probably a knight...yes that suited him well. Peter and Lils were going to be a surprise  
e that's for sure...  
He grinned at Remus, despite his haggard appearance, as the 'Prince' slung his arm around Sirius' shoulders, which Sirius cheekily copied...resisting the urge to turn around and flip off the people still gawking at the site of the Prince and the drunken rogue with arms slung over each other. As Remus led them back inside the tent, Sirius chuckled.  
"Well, your Royalness...a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into it seems."  



	3. Together again

Forward: We do not claim to own any of these characters, save the ones we invented for plot's sake. This rpg was written by a yahoogroups RPG, and edited by me. ^^ each character was controled by one player as they will be listed below. ^_^ Yay for Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling! 

**Cast of players: **  
_Lily played by Michelle (Aka. Amania)  
James Potter played by Emma  
Sirius Black played by Violet-eyed-devil  
Remus Lupin played by Charli  
Peter Pettigrew played by Michelle (Aka. Amania)  
Lucius Malfoy played by Layne  
Brandubh of Breasil played by Tina R. (Aka. Neko or Biliousneko)   
Lady Laveda played by Sako Akarui_   
more to come... 

Oracles of Time

Part 3: together again 

(As compiled from posts 50-89)

* * * * * * * *

Bran came back to the tent, dragging his feet and looked up to see the two figures arm in arm chatting about... something. So~ they really *where* friends. Funny, that. Beginning to feel like a bit of an ass, he brandished the clothing and tossed them in Remus's direction. "Here, milord." he mumbled. "I should leave you two to it, then, eh?" Nothing like a disgruntled servant to mumble nicely. He semi-stood attention to be dismissed, but only semi. Remus didn't like formalities, yes, but it was hard to break old habits.  


* * * * * * * *

James groaned slightly as he lifted himself up from the damp ground, rubbing his back from the hard impact, looking around in confusion at the dark landscape.  
  
He heard thuds in the distant break the silence abruptly, but he had no time to worry about them.

  
He was lost. Not like his first day at Hogwarts lost. Lost entirely. He looked around nervously, the empty landscape, only lit by the faint glow from the stars above, not the slightest bit familiar.  
  
Trying not to panic, he got up, but the sight of his body dressed in a dark leather waistcoat intricately embroidered, with a loose heavy shirt of burgundy underneath and a pair of plain dull color trousers didn't exactly help him try and keep a level head.  
  
James stared at the fabric, his face creasing with confusion, until a thought occurred to him. 

  
He must have hit his head hard when he'd fallen to... where ever he was - it just couldn't be...

  
He remembered reading a book as a child about English history. The vague memory of one of the pictures of clothing from the age came to mind.   
  
James glanced down quickly down at his attire again. It was almost exactly the same.   
  
They had all gone back in time. They must have, or some one had spiked his pumpkin juice at lunch.  
  
Sighing, James looked around for a way to begin searching for help, trying to keep not to think about what would happen if he found none.

  
"Oh dear" he muttered.  


James ignored the shooting pain he was beginning to get in his feet. He'd been walking for hours and he was out of breath from the miles he had put behind him, biting his tongue from the pain in his sore feet.  
  
He wasn't going to stop though - he had seen a few minutes ago the faint outline some sort of tent coming into view, which had awoken some hope in him, if a little worry about who he would find there.  
  
Picking up pace, he neared the tent, standing to the side of it.  
  
He heard the sound of voices from within and prayed who ever laid within would be of use.   
  
Finally two people came out. They appeared to be his age, one with black hair, the other with brown.  
  
It had to be he decided as he peered closer, or he had completely lost it.  
  
Feeling he had nothing to loose He walked toward them from his viewpoint, coughed   
slightly and said "Hello good sirs" unable to keep irony and sarcasm from his tone.  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Your Royal-ness? Please, Sirius, call me by my name. I'm rather disturbed by this whole bloody business...The only person that's called me "Your Majesty" originally tried to steal my horse," he replied, and gestured to the fleeing form of Brandubh and to the elegant white stallion that was ambling contently nearby. He glanced at the shivering form of Sirius and shook his head. 

"Hold on a moment," he replied, and extricated his arm from Sirius. He pulled his long leather overcoat from his shoulders and hung it over his back. "There; that should keep you a bit warmer until your clothing is returned," he said, and ignoring the chilly winds that bit through his linen tunic. Just as he did so, however, Bran returned, looking a bit grumpy, and handed Remus the requested attire.

"Thanks, Brandubh," he said, and offered him a smile. "Do forgive me for being harsh, but you needn't make such hasty conclusions. Go on, I'll join you shortly," he replied, and handed Sirius his clothing.

"I do believe you wanted these back," he said, and was about to lead Sirius into the tent to change when a rather familiar voice brought his eyes up.

Remus blinked; he *knew* that glasses hadn't been invented yet...

"James...?" he replied, and looked over his best friend carefully. He was dressed nicely, but not as fine as Remus, and bore a crest that was must different from Remus' own. He was about to comment further when another man ran up behind James.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty!" he said breathlessly to Remus, and Remus, suddenly self-conscious as James had no idea, nodded silently. The man, flustered, stepped before James, bowed and looked up, eyeing the glasses curiously, but not saying anything.

"Lord James," the man said, and Remus looked impressed, "Your herald, Mr. Black here, was found drinking, and we felt that, in the absence of a clergyman, His Majesty, the Prince of York would administer punishment. I felt that you had a right to know."

The man swallowed nervously, bowed to the both of them, and fled quickly. Remus watched him go with amazed silvery blue eyes, and turned his face back to look between James and Sirius in amusement.

"Lord James Potter? And your herald?"

* * * * * * * * *

Lily decided it was time to venture through the castle. Leaving her room she made her way through the halls of a castle that oddly seemed so similar to Hogwarts. She strolled through the halls for a couple of hours with her wand tucked away safely out of sight. She was not about to be caught unarmed, finally she entered the main hall. There sat an older man and his wife, "Ah.... there you are dear" the man said with a smile. Lily surmised that she obviously was supposed to know him and smiled. "Your servants will be packing your things soon for the journey to Yorkshire" he informed her. Lily nodded and smiled, Yorkshire....... what was going on there? "Why are we going there?" she asked as though she'd forgotten. He looked at her and laughed, "My daughter has her grandfather's memory" he chuckled, "We my dear are going to the Tournament hosted by his Royal Highness Prince Remus" he said seriously. A look of surprise at the name crossed over her face, "Oh........yes now I remember..... I'm sorry it just slipped my mind...... when are we leaving?" she asked. "Tomorrow at first light" he stated. "I'll just be........ wandering" Lily said trying to come up with an excuse to leave. She headed outside for a breath of fresh air. Clearly Remus was not that common of a name......... so it had to be him........ she hoped that at any rate. 

* * * * * * * * *

Bran departed sulkily as suddenly he heard James call. He darted behind the closest tent and peered around the corner of it at the approaching figure of a rather disheveled-looking Knight with odd bits of glass on his nose. This was getting more and more   
interesting. Well, it wasn't like he had anything else to do... he crouched low, watching the trio and listening intently as the spoke. 

James felt his eyebrow raise in the middle of the conversation between Remus and someone called...Brandubh, was it? Majesty, eh?   
Not bad, he thought, trying hard to suppress a smirk as Remus blushed slightly.  
  
When Brandubh had turned to leave, he had looked at him rather oddly, at his face. He   
wondered if he had something on his face when it hit him. His glasses. They hadn't been invented yet: well there was nothing he could do about that, without them he could barely make out the difference between a tree and a person, so he'd just be looked at.  
  
"Lord James," the man said, "Your herald, Mr. Black here, was found drinking, and we felt that, in the absence of a clergyman, His Majesty, the Prince of York would administer punishment. I felt that you had a right to know."  
  
James felt his eyes widen a little - Lord? Hmm, he hadn't done badly.  
  
As he had listened to the rest of the mans words, he had had to work incredibly hard not to laugh. How very Sirius.. and he was his *lord*. Interesting.  
  
As the man left he turned to the two and said "My my, we're in an interesting predicament, aren't we. Your majesty" he said looking to Remus with a grin.  
  
"And as for you," he said turning to Sirius with a lofty expression "So, you're my herald, eh?" he grinned slightly vindictively.   
  
"Oh the fun of it all" He finished.  


* * * * * * *

Peter Pettigrew's words didn't phase Lucius one bit.  


He smiled slyly and said, " They only run because they can't handle me. You see the ladies see me and go, 'That's a guy who knows what he's doing and where he's going. ' Any idiot knows that if you play with fire you get burnt. And seeing as though I'm so hot, I must be a blue flame."  


He tried really hard not to laugh when Pettigrew talked about finding his girl. Truth be known Pettigrew lacked three times what he had in looks as what he had of personality. Lucius knew better than to open his mouth but he did anyways.  


"Peter- take some advice from a entrepreneur of sorts when it comes to women- They only care about two things. Looks and money. You lack both. Then again there are always ways to earn a quick dollar."  


He suppressed an evil smirk.  


"Like you could sell your mother's body..."  


He noticed death glares coming his direction and decided to move off that topic.  


"... but you know if it had been Sirius, I suspect he would have been more original than a toad. Perhaps an ant or a leech would have been more up his alley. Then again you are the friend."  


Peter shook his head, "Not all girls care about Money or looks..... Lily happens to be one" he pointed out seriously. "She likes people for who they are" he stated firmly, "Even you Lucius.... well I can't say likes...... you for who you are... she believes everyone's got a little good in them....... even you" he stated with a snort as if the idea were beyond reckoning. He glared at the mention of selling his mother's body. "You know Lucius someday.......... you'll acknowledge me as more then a brainless git........ though I doubt my mind will change on you" he remarked with a frown. "If your blue flame hot...... then I'm the king of all of England..... and the richest man" he stated rolling his eyes. "No....an ant's too god for you..... a leech.. your right that is rather fitting...... though the toad...... I think he'd go with that for irony consider the age we're in. They fear being turned into toads....... and getting maimed by magic..... (rolled his eyes) it's rather pathetic..... especially when they catch a muggle and kill them because they have 'magic'. Stupidity on their part" he remarked seriously. "Oh.... by the way I'm sure you'll love your introduction..... I'll make it very fitting for you" he assured Lucius. 

Lucius scowled at him. He found himself quickly infuriated at how Peter used Lily to make him mad. So what if he had a soft spot for the mudblood. He wouldn't let Pettigrew get the better of him.  


" You speak as though she's your girlfriend, Pettigrew, but that last time I checked she was pining over Potter. "  


He clenched his fingers tightly on his reins. His blood was boiling.   


"Let's get this straight. I will never respect you or be your friend. The most you could ever hope for is Toleration. I could care less about how you feel."  


Lucius eyes gazed off in the distance, he remembered being a little boy, covered in scrapes and running to his mother, with tears falling down his pale cheeks. His father had stopped him dead in his tracks and taught him a valuable lesson. 'Emotions are the weak.'   


His eyes trailed back to Pettigrew. " You can fool around with stupid emotions but don't expect me to. I don't care for anyone. Especially you and your friends opinions of me."  


When he heard Peter talk about his introduction, he clenched his jaw and said with a straight face, " Watch yourself, Pettigrew. It's a promise not a threat."  


Peter shook his head, "I never said she was my girlfriend.....she's a nice girl though..... " he stated seriously. He rolled his eyes at Lucius' 'promise'. "Fine.... I'll watch it for now......" he stated as they rode on in silence. 

Lucius sighed and continued riding his horse. "Whatever, Pettigrew." Silence fell between him and Peter, making him feel uncomfortable.  


He hated not having the power and silence scared him. It made him think too much about watching his back.   


His eyes trailed over to Pettigrew and then the darkening sky.  


" I think we've been out long enough. Get your rest. We'll need it tomorrow."  
Peter nodded, "Sleep would be nice....... especially after the..... time travel business" he remarked with a shrug. They turned and headed back to the castle. Peter dismounted his horse and grabbed the reigns for Lucius as a servant was in the barn. He had to play his 'role' and helping Barron Lucius Malfoy....... was part of it. "Sleep well milord" he said politely as possible. He was simply too tired for a prank and so wasn't concerned with his politeness not being accented by a sarcastic remark. He could make Lucius feel mortified later...... with that he left the horse for the servant to tend and made his way to the castle. Where the bloody heck did he sleep? With a shrug he found the nearest room and entered it...... who cared about rank at the moment he just wanted a soft bed! Plopping down he immediately fell asleep. 

Lucius allowed Peter to take their horses back into the stables, no qualms. It was almost like he was at home being served by a house elf. The thought of Peter as a house elf made a smirk appear on his face but he quickly turned it away. "Be sure to be up and ready at dawn. If my memory from serves me right from my lessons on British history - mugg... Uh... History, Yorkshire is a good half days travel." With that he turned away and left without a glance.   


He walked back up to the castle and began to head back to the room from earlier. He's eyelids were growing quite heavy and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. After he entered his room, he stripped himself of his breeches and shirt. He was curious to what 'these' people wore in their sleep, since he had no clue, so he began to go through his wardrobe. Nothing. His options were sleep in the itchy clothes or go commando. 'Commando it is,' he thought.  


He sighed in relief as he glanced over at his oak, and horsehair bed. It looked a little lumpy but it would be comfortable for the night. He climbed underneath a quilt and quickly fell asleep.  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

Bran listened intently. Something seemed odd in the way the three where talking so lightly... and in their speech... he nodded to himself mostly because no one has posted in three days, and I feel like doing something. pie.

  
Sirius noticed the rather vindictive look on his best friend's face and grinned and waved...James may be of a higher class in this little adventure but he could certainly get his own back if Prongs wanted to get him back for getting them into this mess.  
  
"Hey Prongs! Or should I say Milord." Sirius dropped down into a sweeping bow that would have made a Shakespearean actor swoon...had they existed yet which they didn't. "I was just speaking to his Highness here about certain bloody prats stealing poor innocent people's clothes."  
  
At this point Sirius realized that he was gesturing wildly with his pants and he hadn't actually put them on yet. Right, no more talk until he wasn't naked anymore.  
  
Shrugging off the very warm coat Remus had draped over his shoulders with a wry grin and a wink, Sirius paused to look at the clothes...only to find they weren't exactly the same.  
  
"Well that is just not on." Sirius muttered. "I wanted my leather pants back!" and pulling out his wand he quickly transfigured the clothes in his hand to the clothes he had originally possessed and pulled them on. "Much better."

  
Turning back towards his friends, Sirius grinned.

"So lads, can either of you actually joust?"  
  
James laughed a little as Sirius bowed and realized his lack of clothing and waited for him to pull on his much loved leather trousers.  
  
James shook his head in mock forlorn "Sadly no, the opportunity was always there, but I just found other things to do. Amazing how you don't do these sort of things till you been transported to another century isn't it?" he asked wryly.

  
He paused slightly before adding "This is all well and good, what with the" he gestured to Sirius' attire "Wonderful trousers and jousting opportunities but... I don't suppose either of you have *any* idea of how we got here or how to get back do you?"   


Remus hid a grin as Bran eyed James' glasses curiously, and couldn't help the thought that James was the only person in the entire world at this moment who was wearing 'curious pieces of glass and wire' on his face. He made mental note to try and explain this to Brandubh later, but...god only knew how fruitful THAT endeavor might be. 

He did, however, look impressed as an anonymous man came up and started to speak to James in regards to his herald, Mr. Black, and was referring to Prongs as "Lord". He smirked a bit at his best friend; a Lord, a Herald, and a Prince...who knew what Peter and Lily got out of this wacky deal. 

After the man had departed, Remus cleared his throat after Sirius made a few key points about bloody prats and stolen clothing.

"Yes, I think Prongs knows about your clothing, Padfoot," he remarked, and took a step back to inspect Sirius more carefully. "Indeed, it would be hard to miss. You're not exactly one to blend into a crowd at the moment," he said with a mischievous gleam in his handsome silver flecked eyes. But as soon as Sirius mentioned jousting, Remus paled, and he started to think quickly. 

He barely knew how to ride a horse!

Unaware of Bran's eavesdropping, he shrugged. "Actually, being the prince, I don't have to joust," he proclaimed, but paused. "Wait...The Prince of York during this time was known to have dressed himself up as a knight and gone to compete in tournaments other than his own because he loved the sport!" 

Remus groaned and linked an arm with Sirius'. "Come on...into the tent...we need to talk about this..."

He led the both of them under the fabric and put a hand in his temple. 

"Well, at least I won't have to joust at tomorrow's tournament," he replied, looking thankful. "And as for how we got here...Sirius," he replied, looking over at his dear friend, "read that bloody tablet and ZAP! Here we are. I was almost scared out of my wits last night; my horse almost got stolen and the would-be thief was cursed because of it! Of course, I performed the counter curse...but geez..."

He sank into an old rickety chair, and by his poise and posture, he looked very unprincely at the moment.

Sirius, glad to be once again in possession of clothing...though his backside was still a little numb from the exposure to the frigid weather of this god forsaken place...watched as Remus slumped into the chair with a rather dejected look on his handsome face. 

Though, Sirius though affectionately, is was just like the werewolf to know exactly what his counterpart in this time was famous for. Sirius figured that if anyone could act the part of the Prince, Remus could. James as a Lord always seemed a rather safe part for his best friend to play...and as his herald he would make sure the bespectacled boy got the best...most entertaining...most colorful introductions his agile mind could create.  
  
However jousting when not knowing how could be a problem. You did not want some random guy decked out in heavy armor galloping at you with a large pointed stick when you didn't know how to defend yourself. He felt it his duty...as a herald and a best friend to a Lord and a Prince...to inform them of this fact.

  
Grinning, he sauntered over to Remus...as the Prince sat on his makeshift throne...and plopped gracefully in his lap, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Getting a rather amusing image of Remus as Santa Claus he shook his head slightly before speaking.  
  
"Listen...it may not be my place to say since I am just the herald and all." Sirius' regard for the class structure was belied by his rather bold perch on his monarchs lap, "But its probably not a good idea for you lads to be riding horses towards another fellow in armor with nothing but an oversized toothpick to protect you...specially if you don't know how to use said toothpick."  
  
He grinned over at James before turning his eyes back on Remus. "I wouldn't want two of my favorite people to be made into Marauder on a stick now would I." the joking in his voice hiding the real concern he felt for the pair.  
  
Despite the fun he was having, he didn't want anyone getting hurt. Especially since he was the one who had gotten them into this mess.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The carriage jostled a bit and Lily sighed this was completely boring, she'd prefer riding a horse then being stuck in a stuffy carriage with her 'mother' while her 'father' rode outside. "Could I please ride....... I'm so bored" she stated as she looked out the small windows in the carriage. The scenery was beautiful. Rolling hills and lots of trees with a village here and there along their journey. It was quaint....... and yet lovely at the same time. Her red hair was braided back and she wore a traveling dress, which was more comfortable then the gowns she'd worn in the castle. 

  
She wondered if the others had arrived here, certainly they must have. She then wondered where they were exactly, and what rank they'd ended up in. Hopefully no one who was about to be beheaded, she thought with a shiver. "No dear......... ladies do not ride horses when there is a carriage to carry them" her 'mother' stated seriously as though she'd said it a million times. Lily rolled her green eyes, and continued to watch the scenery. 

Yorkshire........   


she wondered what it looked like in these times. This was like one big history class.....only Professor Binns wasn't there to bore you out of your skull. "We'll be to Yorkshire soon dear" the lord of Alnwick said with a smile at his daughter. Lily nodded and thought thank goodness. She flinched as the carriage jostled again..... damn it she wanted a horse! At least it didn't feel the bumps like this.   
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity they approached the small town surrounding the Yorkshire castle. It's massive walls rose to protect the castle against foe, and protect friends. She let out a sigh of admiration for it's architectural beauty. At least she was at   
home in castles........ Hogwarts was a big castle. The carriage entered the walls around the castle and they came to a courtyard where the carriage finally to Lily's complete satisfaction rolled to a stop. Her father helped her mother down from the carriage and   
then he helped Lily. She really wasn't sure if she minded it so much, but it would be nice if these people believed a woman was perfectly capable of thinking and stepping out of carriages on her own, without the assistance of a man. "We will freshen up first........ and then meet with the royal family" her father informed her. Lily nodded as servants grabbed their things and lead them to their rooms.   
  
Searching with the help of a servant for a dress Lily chose out a green dress with gold embroidering. It matched her hair and eyes perfectly the servant made sure to let her know that. But when she offered to help Lily get dressed Lily assured her she could handle it. With a nod and curtsy the servant left. Slipping from her traveling dress she bathed in the bath that had been drawn and quickly dried off, slipping into her underclothes, which to her was a lot! Then pulled the dress on, she discovered her only issue was the ties on the dress. "Um...... I need help" she said looking out at the servant who was waiting. "Of course Milady" she said with a humored smile. Stepping in she helped Lily fasten the dress, "I can do your hair as well" she offered. Lily gave in and nodded, the servant went out brushing it carefully, and then doing a series of smaller braids to fasten behind her head leaving the rest of her hair to fall around her. "You look lovely" she stated, "Thank you for helping" Lily said with a small smile. When the servant left Lily gazed out the window in her room looking down at Yorkshire, this was definitely interesting. At the same time as she smacked Sirius for reading the tablet she'd have to thank him for sending them on an incredible journey.   
  
A knock came at her door, "Milady your father has said it is time to meet His majesty" she informed her. Lily nodded and left her perch by the window making her way down the stairs and to the throne room............  


* * * * * * * * *

Laveda was trying to scrub some old sheets as best she could, but she couldn't get them perfectly clean. It was frustrating, working in the castle, but she refused give them a reason to kick her out. Oh no, she was not going back to wandering. If those witches wanted to hunt her, they'd have to break through this castle first.  
  
She hadn't arrived too long ago, only about a week, and she was trying her best to do all of her jobs perfectly. Those witches, they had chased her to so many different villages, always throwing the strangest magic her way. Like when she got really scared and ran into the woods on one side of the lake and found herself on the other shore. That was disorienting. And scary. Or when they had thrown one of her employers through his own window. True, he had been horrible to her, and quite deserved it, but the witches were after her, and she couldn't stay and let them catch her! They were teasing her, showing what they could do, and Laveda was scared out of her wits. But they wouldn't attack the castle of Yorkshire . No witches could get in here. She hoped.  
  
Laveda tried to calm herself as she scrubbed at the sheet again. The calming part wasn't quite working, and her anger got the better of her. Of course, the less the calming worked, the more the stain seemed to disappear. In fact...it looked to be gone completely. She blinked once or twice, looking at the sheet.

'I guess scrubbing harder does work,' she thought as she picked that up and took it elsewhere to be dried. 

  
Earlier, the Lord and Lady of Alnwick had arrived, as well as their daughter.  


Soon, more people would come to stay at the castle for the tournament.

  
Hopefully, the Prince would be back by then. She was actually really eager to see him, another reason working here had allured her so. She had convinced herself that he definitely wouldn't stand for any witches to be anywhere near his castle. She was sure of it, by now. And to Laveda, that was all she needed to know to admire him already.  


* * * * * * * * * *

*Bang bang bang!* 

Peter groaned loudly in protest to such noise this early in the morning. "It's time to get up.......... the Barron Malfoy will wish to leave soon." A servant chided through the door. Peter hid his head under his pillow, this hadn't just been some weird, absurd........... nay insane! Nightmare? He groaned again and peaked out, "I'm up I'm up" he grumbled and threw the pillow at the door as though it'd make a difference to the servant. Getting up, he ran a hand through his hair and figured out that he had nothing new to change into. Placing the pillow back on the bed he stepped into the hall and glared groggily at the servant. A woman who was a tad bit intimidating as she was scowling at him at the moment. "Morning to you too" he stated sarcastically and made his way to the Main hall/throne room (Shrugs) Scratching his head groggily he looked around wondering if Lucius was up by now. 

  
Deafening silence poured through the room and it sort of startled Lucius. He had never had a night without the sounds of noisy house elves or snoring dorm mates. It was alien to him and he hadn't really gotten the sleep he needed. He could lie there for a few more hours and no one would say anything to him because he was a Baron but he knew he needed to leave for Yorkshire. He climbed out of his warm bed and cursed the cold before shoving on a fresh pair of brown leather pants and a crisp white shirt and a brown jacket. 'Perfect traveling clothes,' he assumed. He took a glance in a mirror, looking distastefully at his hair, and deciding he needed to do something with it. A piece of string caught his eye and he grabbed it and tied it back.  


"Ready for another wonderful day," he thought to he told himself.  


He left his room and headed down to his throne room, curious to see if Peter would get his lazy bum out of bed or not. When he arrived there were a few servants preparing food for the journey and they all stopped and grew silent as he entered.  


"Continue," he called out as he took his seat, so that they would stop gawking.  


A little servant girl came up to him and asked him if he wanted anything. He wasn't very hungry but he was thirsty, and he needed something to prepare him for the day ahead.  


"I'd like a glass of Ogden's Fire Whiskey," he said without thought.  


The girl looked at him for a second before explaining that she didn't know what he was talking about but there was some Whiskey and she would be glad to get it for him.  
She quickly brought him his Whiskey and he drank it as he waited patiently for Pettigrew.   


Finally, he heard noises from outside and knew Peter was on his way. He put on his best poker face and prepared to act like the man he was here.  


"I see you found yourself here, alright. The horses are ready and we are prepared to leave." He shrugged and snapped his fingers at the same girl servant. "Get him a glass of this fine substance too. We have a long journey a head of us."  


Peter took the drink from the servant and looked at it. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted a drink of this stuff.......... what if Lucius had poisoned it? He laughed inwardly at his thought, Lucius wasn't that bright. Taking a drink of it he discovered he rather didn't care for the taste. "Well.......... ready to go milord?" he asked in a normal voice there were a few servants here last thing he needed was to have his head dislocated from his shoulders.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"I must say, Sirius, clothing of this period suits you," Remus replied as he got dressed, but the smile in his voice failed to reach his eyes. He let his eyes trail between the silent form of James and the animated form of Sirius as the latter dressed himself, and looked slightly abashed when Padfoot took the liberty to plop down on his waist as if he owned the place. Remus got a look of mock horror and indignation on his face!

"How dare you!" he started, trying not to laugh, "How dare you place thy arse in my royal lap!" He was about to say more, but laughter overtook him, and he allowed Sirius to remain there as he spoke about lances being oversized toothpicks and the like. He settled his chuckles down to a minimum and shook his head.

"I understand your concern, Padfoot, but James and I have not much of a choice. Unless we get someone to train us properly in the art, we're toast. And before you even mention it, no magic. It's too risky, and plus, we don't know enough spells yet to try to protect ourselves."

He cringed at the thought of Marauder-On-A-Stick, and shuddered. "Er...yes, I rather like my intestines, so...Prongs...Padfoot...please, if any of you have any brilliant ideas, I'd be glad to hear them."

'....of... this period? What?' Bran's hand reached behind him to where he kept a small hunting dagger hidden on his belt. This explained it... a prince not knowing how to joust? A KNIGHT not knowing... and by their tones, they most certainly where NOT joking... He knew what he was about to do was crazy, but he'd rather make a scene than to be... he cut the thought off before continuing.   
In a fluid motion, he was up to his feet and threw himself through the drawn curtain, knife pointed upward in a shaking hand.   


"I... I Don't know what you are, demons...!" he shouted, waving the knife back and forth from James to Remus and Sirius, then pointed it directly at his master, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real prince??" His voice cracked at the end as he then realized the compromising position the werewolf and dog-animagus where in... "AND   
WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" The knife flashed as he reeled around madly, "Oh dear lord..." He muttered, " I don't need this... Dealing with demons! Go back to the fires you came from!!" his voice squeaked with terror.   


Remus, already uneasy about the whole situation, jumped a mile as Brandubh leapt through the tent doors, waving a dagger menacingly. He paled slightly, and looked at James and Sirius as he realized that Bran had been eavesdropping. 

'Quick, think...' he said, looking slightly frantic in his eyes. But he maintained his cool as Bran demanded what Sirius was doing in his lap, and moved a bit to stand without dropping Sirius flat in the dirt. He maintained his look of regality, and noted the crucifix that hung about James' neck. 

"Brandubh!" he cried, trying to maintain a bit of dignity, "Demons! Honestly! Do you think if we were demons, that we would bear the symbol of our Lord and Savoir Jesus Christ without being killed! If we were demons," he began, and reached for a nearby dagger on a small table near where Sirius was. He took it in one hand and pricked his forefinger, wincing slightly at the pain. "If we were demons, would we bleed?" he asked, praying that all those rumors he had heard about the Dark Ages were true.

Bran's blade twitched left and right as the frightened boy tried to keep his bearings. "I... I don't know! But I know that you're imposters!! I don't know what you did before, but I know you can do it again!" He was acting on impulse now, merely doing everything by a whim. "Don't come closer! Stay away!" He twitched the blade again. His eyes passed over their surprised faces, and something tried to get his attention in the back of his mind.   
Instead, and slackened slightly, blade still up, and his terror still prominent, but noticeably less mad. "Just... honestly, my lord..." he said the title in a pitying way, "What is going on?" his eyes darted from Sirius's wand to Remus's at his side to James' face and back to the werewolf.   


Remus looked apologetically at Brandubh and slowly stepped forward, his hands raised in an unthreatening manner. The blood from his pricked finger trickled slowly down his index finger, and he paused to wipe it away.

"Sirius," he muttered back to Padfoot, "Make sure that dagger wasn't silver...I know, I should've checked before I went and did it, but make sure, and go look for some wine… I don't think they had rubbing alcohol at this time."

Looking back up at his herald, he smiled. He didn't know if Bran had heard his odd requests, but all he knew that if the dagger was indeed silver, he wouldn't be dead, but soon, he would be in a great deal of agonizing pain, and sick as can be. 

"I'm sorry for the confusion, Brandubh," he said in a smooth, gentle voice. "I know that what you heard must seem quite outlandish, and indeed, it does! But you see, my friends and I," he paused for a moment, and gestured to the other two to make time for him to think, "Were speaking in a kind of code...so if that anyone happened to be eavesdropping," he continued, looking at him with a crooked eyebrow, "They would not know what we were talking about. It's very handy when on the battlefield; enemy spies wouldn't know if we were planning an attack or a retreat; they would be quite confused."

He was a few feet before Brandubh now, and he looked down at the dagger, a severe light alighting in his eyes.

"And...I do hope that you are not threatening me, Brandubh of Breasal," he remarked. "You see...the penalty for attacking or threatening royalty is hefty...and I should not wish to see your head on the chopping block."

Though Remus appeared calm and collected on the outside, inwardly he was praying to all the Powers That Be that Bran would buy his excuses...And another thought popped into his mind.

"And also," he began again, "On the terms of the joust...my friends and I were just speaking on how there are many ways as to which we can attune our jousting skills. You see...only my closest friends know of my passion for the tournament, and how I compete under the guise of a knight in other tournaments. So, if would so kindly lower your weapon, I would like to ask you if you would care to help my dear friend James attune his skills of the tournament. I will not need aid until we depart Yorkshire again after my tournament is finished. You see...I do believe that I will allow Sirius and his Lord to accompany us to Yorkshire free of their caravan. I do wish to have them stay in my castle rather than a drafty old inn."

Silver...  


And why didn't Remus think of this before he decided to go pricking himself with knives to prove he wasn't a demon? Deciding panicking was probably not the best thing to do in this situation, Sirius swiped the dagger from Remus...pausing briefly to cast him a concern look...and then dashed out the tent.  
  
He made a dash towards the blacksmith he'd seen the night before...when he'd been in possession of his right mind...and thrust the dagger into his shocked and slightly terrified face. "This dagger." he waved the dagger for emphasis. "Can you tell me what it's made of?"  
  
The blacksmith raised a slightly quivering hand to take the dagger from the young lad he recognized as the drunken Irish herald that had been dragged off earlier that morning. Glancing over it and glancing at a few marks he handed it back to the herald. 

"A silver dagger, it is lad."  
  
Sirius dropped the dagger in the dirt with a gasp. Oh god no! Not silver....anything but silver.  
  
And Sirius was running before he had chance to think.  


James stood recovering from the last few seconds action in silence, except for the thump of his heart. When the Marauders got into a bad situation, he noted quietly, they didn't just have to deal with late homework like most people did they? They had to get thrown back to the dark ages. As for "Marauders on sticks", "Marauders on daggers" had almost become a reality.  
  
Praying to anything and everything for someone to give an explanation, Remus finally stepped forward and began, James finally allowing himself his first breath in a minute.  
  
James nodded at intervals in Remus' speech, unable to offer anything himself, uncertain of anything that could help them out of this uncomfortable situation.  
  
He overheard Remus mutter to Sirius about the dagger. James glanced at it. It could just be polished iron...or was it silver?  
  
If it was silver, they were in trouble. But there it was again - The marauders did things to the extreme, after all being flung back to another age wasn't enough to go wrong, was it?  


Bran looked left and right suddenly, his widened eyes watching the prince, his fellows and their actions and the pit of his stomach dropped. shit.... shit shit... shit shit shit shit... DAMN! his hand wavered in the air as his head spun... had he just... he just definitely.... the word 'treason' danced in his consciousness as the tent swam. In a desperate motion, he threw the knife to the dirt floor and staggered backward a pace before twisting his body around and taking off at full speed. "DAMN! bloody stupid....." he hissed so himself as he ran around the people milling about the encampment, doing what ever they did WITHOUT threatening noblemen and the future king of England at knife point... the tents and signs of humanity gave way to the rest of the open field where various bits of livestock where grazing, ready for slaughter when any gentlemen became a bit peckish... "That's just what I am, eh?" he spat roughly, slowing his pace a moment before reaching behind him and wrenching the dagger's scabbard from his belt and throwing it at an indifferent goat. "Hell!" his knees felt weak... this was a hanging offence... no, a beheading... in public... or the rack... definitely, nobles liked that sort of thing... made their wine taste... redder. or something of that nature. Well, he'd be damned before he'd be hung, drawn or quartered, that's for sure... after catching his breath a moment and without looking over his shoulder he started forward again towards the tree-line. safely behind the shelter of foliage he could rest longer... but... just what the HELL had he been thinking??  


The shadows passed by him, painting shapes across the rarely-used dear path his feet found and he collapsed into the underbrush. 'of course.' he thought through stabs of pain in his sides as he gasped for breath, 'of course it'd be a code... just what was I thinking, anyway? Magic. heh.' he had to have gotten his hopes up, hadn't he? Thought he was in for an adventure or something. Now look at him. "Damn."   


* * * * * * *

**Flashback**

Nancy had been following the Slytherins when it happened. Somehow she had been sucked into a flash of light...or something. She fell for what seemed like forever, then landed in a pile of brush.

  
"Oh, my head..." she complained. She reached inside her robes for her wand, and found it still there. "Good," she said. "But what the devil do I do now?"  
  
**Present**  
Nancy had walked for what seemed like several days. She had passed through a village not too long ago where she was greeted as 'Lady Hepburn'… whatever that meant. Had she stumbled back in time? If so, where were the other Hogwarts students? In the village she'd managed to get a change of clothes, a bath, and some money. Nancy didn't   
really understand what was going on, so after gathering supplies, she just kept traveling, hoping to figure out what was going on.

  
It was with these thoughts that she stumbled upon a small encampment of sorts. "I wonder if those people could tell me anything about this place," Nancy said to herself. "Or would they take me for a fool?" She sighed and sat down under a tree. "Oh well, I need to rest anyway."

To Be continued…


End file.
